J. Curby Gremlin
J. Curby Gremlin is the head of the Gremlin family. History ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, J. Curby Gremlin and the other main heads of the three lemon families (Pacer, Trunkov, Hugo) attend a meeting, with Professor Z, in Porto Corsa to discuss their evil plans about discrediting Allinol, by using the electromagnetic pulse generator disguised as a camera to cause the racers in the World Grand Prix that use the gas to blow their engines and crash, and ensure that all cars keep using conventional fuel to secure the profits of their "lemon" organization who managed to secure the largest unexplored oil resources in the world. J. Curby is seen smiling at the idea. He mentioned himself that he is from Detroit, Michigan when Victor Hugo entered the meeting room in Italy. Near the end of the film, J. Curby Gremlin is sprayed by Red from behind, being thrown in the air, and getting stuck in a narrow gap between a building and a fence. He is arrested in London with his fellow lemons. General information Physical description J. Curby is a 1974 AMC Gremlin that is painted in purple paint, and has the "hockey stripe" pattern that most Gremlins have painted in tan. He has a chrome grille and headlights, as well as grey rims. Powers and abilities J. Curby has a deployable machine gun located on his left side, seen when he uses it to try and shoot Mater, Lightning McQueen, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell. Occupations J. Curby was the head of the Gremlin family, up until his arrest in London. Profiles and statistics ''Cars 2'' *Bios **"J. Curby is the current patriarch of the Gremlin crime family, but he got there by some unconventional roads. Don't let the rough exterior fool you - he was once maître d' of the flagship restaurant of superstar Motorio Brake-tali. He even soaked in the best of the big city's shows. These days, J. Curby has turned to a life of mischief, serving up danger and singing a more ominous tune...." Gallery John curby gremlin.png|Artwork CurbyGremlin.png Gremlint.png Lemons1.jpg Professorgang.png Curbm.png Quotes *"Victor Hugo, I'm J. Curby Gremlin. From Detroit. It's good to see you!" - Cars 2 *"Forget about it!" - Cars 2 *"Did he just say Allinol?!" - Cars 2 *"The Professor's on the run!" - Cars 2 *"Yeah, but it's worth a shot!" - Cars 2 Names in other languages Trivia *He is the only head lemon seen with a weapon. *We don't know Curby Gremlin's first name but it’s most likely John according to the French version of Cars 2. *When Mater scans J. Curby and the other lemon heads, it is shown that J. Curby is currently wanted in the Republic of New Rearendia, which is a fictional country that Rip Clutchgoneski is from. This is possibly another Easter egg. *In Cars 2: The Video Game, a purple gremlins that appear in various C.H.R.O.M.E missions have a strong resemblance to J. Curby. pl:Józef Klamka Warptruk pt-br:J. Curby Gremlin ru:Джей Гробли Гремлин Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Incarcerated Characters Category:Lemons Category:AMC Category:WGP Category:Male characters